Paint sprayers, particularly of the high volume low pressure type, require a degree of adjustment of the air flow through the sprayer. This is not readily achieved by control of the blower, producing the air flow, since it usually employs a synchronous motor.
The object of the present invention is to provide means for controlling the air flow.